Why not the best?
by Shadzninja
Summary: [G1] Morning after parties always leave Sideswipe in a fuse, especially when he walks in on Sunny with another vanity freak. (Tracks-x-Twins)


To him, it was adorable, but to his twin, it wasn't so much. Vanity was a sharp and long lasting feeling that makes you act imediately depending on if its's tragic to your ego or if it's there to annoy you. When a scratch accures, vanity shows it ugly head if your that person. So right now, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were in their shared room with a strangly welcome Tracks on their couch, chating throughwhat everyone calls "a mouth."

"So, care to explain?" Sideswipe asked his twin whom just laid on the berth.

"No, I think it shows itself pretty well," Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe groaned as he looked at his yellow brother, "So I'm thinking this; last nights party got so high in high grade that you couldn't resist like everyone else, got purged a lot less then everyone else just to get a upper servo in bets, made a beat in some large gambling game that if you lost then the winner gets your valve for a night, lost, Tracks here won, and followed through with your promise like the trusting bot I know you are."

"You pretty much summed up my night into a shorter package," Sunstreaker said as he crossed his arm behind his head.

"Shortened?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah, there was a three way tie," Sunstreaker said as he huffed.

"Three!" Sideswipe exclaimed loudly, "I could have walked in to see not only Tracks in our berth but two others!"

"Yeah," Tracks said as he looked over the yellow painted Lambo twin and licked his lips, "But can you blame a mech for not taking that prize?"

"Okay, you are not to talk about my brother like that!" Sideswipe said as he pointed at Tracks, "No one says Sunny is sexy and came master in the berth other then me!"

Tracks seemed unfazed as he spread his legs a little in a seductive way, "Why must I give up my new favorite toy after-?"

"Your getting blocked out!" Sideswipe said as he turned to his twin more, "I am not listening to you!"

Sunstreaker grinned at his idiotic red twin standing over top of him in an authority-like way. Sideswipe could be so grown up when he wanted too, he just never did.

"So..." Sideswipe began, "Who were the winners?"

"Well, the winning scores were 15. The winner who toke his prize was Tracks, of course, and one other winner was Ironhide."

"I-Ironhide!" Sideswipe said in astonishment, "But he already sparked up Ratchet with twins!"

"Then he didn't take the prize obviously!" Sunstreaker said, "Jazz got out of it easy, since he heard what the prize of the final round was, he backed out as soon as he learned it."

"Jazz doesn't want to set Prowl off by sleeping with the enemy," Sideswipe said with humor laced in his voice.

"Or he's loyal to his sparkling and mate," Sunstreaker growled, "Jazz is a sire, he has a responsibility to be there for them, for Prowl and their sparkling."

"Geez, Sides," Tracks said as he looked at the twin, "You know how to ruin Sunny's mood."

"Don't call me that..."

"But any way," Sideswipe said, "Can I get an explination on the other winner? You said three."

"Well," Sunstreaker pondered a little as he sat up on the berth, "He has red on his frame, he was at the party too and practically got wasted, he is close to me, and he should just hop on this berth and frag me already."

"Well, Red Alert has red on his frame as well as white, Smokescreen and Cliffjumper were at the party purged, your close to Bumblebee is a way, and..." Sideswipe froze, "Oh..."

"Finally you slow slagger," Sunstreaker said as he rolled on his back and spread his legs, "I hope your a lot faster with my valve."

"I don't understand-!" Sideswipe said as he suddenly got pushed on top of Sunstreaker and a big blue mass laid on top of him.

"You thought your twin was playing a good game so you joined the action without knowing you prize, you played a good game and when you learned your twins valve was a prize you said you'd take it in the morning because you always have time with your twin to take it," Tracks said as he trailed his servo down the red body, needless to if he scratched the gloss of his servo.

Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker wrapped legs around his waist, "What was the... game?"

Tracks grinned against his audio and wispered, "Cards... Diamonds, cluds, spades... but Sunny's favorite, hearts~."


End file.
